Zero of the Elements
by Trace Carter
Summary: Louise summons someone other than Saito. An elemental who will change the balance of power in Halkeginia.
1. Chapter 1

**Zero of the Elements**

**Trace here with another new story. Hope you like.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zero no Tsukaima.**

It was the day of the Familiar Summoning Ritual at the Tristain Academy of Magic. It was a day that would mark the next step in the lives of the second year students as the familiar that they summoned would reflect their power as mages and their individual element. One of the students, a girl named Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière, was more than a little nervous about the ritual. Louise was nicknamed Louise the Zero by her classmates due to her spells literally blowing up in her face. To top it off, she had declared to her rival, Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt-Zerbst, that she would summon the best familiar out of the class.

"Has everyone had a chance?" asked Jean Colbert, the teacher overseeing the ritual.

"Zero still hasn't gone," said Kirche.

Cursing under her breath, Louise stepped forward and raised her wand, "_My noble and powerful familiar that exists somewhere in this vast universe, answer my call and come to my aid. APPEAR!_"

For a while, Louise thought the spell had failed. Suddenly there was a massive explosion that knocked everyone off their feet, and when the smoke faded, a boy that looked about 19 years old was seen sitting in the crater left from the blast. He had pale skin and black hair with streaks of white and pale gray eyes.

"Did Zero just summon a commoner?" jeered one of the students.

"It's as we expected," laughed another.

"Mr. Colbert," said Louise, "this is a mistake. I'd like to try again."

"I'm sorry, Miss Vallière," said Colbert, "the familiar summoning ritual is a sacred act that determine's a student's element and ability. It would be sacrilegious to attempt a second summoning."

"But…" began Louise.

"Complete the ritual or you will be expelled," said Colbert sternly.

"Yes sir," said Louise.

Louise then walked up to the boy and knelt down in front of him, "_My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière. Pentagon of the five elemental powers; bless this humble being, and make him my familiar._"

"What's going on?" asked the boy before Louise bent down in front of him and captured his lips,

"What the heck!" the boy exclaimed once the kiss was over, "Why the hell did you kiss me? What the hell is going...AAAGH!"

The man began to yell as a burning feeling grew in his hand as runes were burned into his flesh.

"Stop shouting," said Louise, "that's just the familiar runes being burned into your body."

Eventually the pain subsided and some runes were visible on the boy's left hand. Now that the ritual was over, the students began to head back to the school. The boy got off the ground and followed Louise back to her room. Once they got there the boy turned to Louise.

"Ok, you're going to answer my questions, child," he said, "first off, where am I?"

"I don't see why I should have to answer you," said Louise, "you're my familiar and I'm your master. Also, I'm 16!"

"Well I'm over 900, so to me you are a child!" said the boy.

"That's impossible," said Louise, "no human can live that long and you don't look older than 19!"

"Well you shouldn't be talking about appearances considering that you look like you're 13," said the boy, "and even so, I never said I was completely human."

"Well what are you?" asked Louise irritably, "You look human enough."

The man smirked, "That's a secret for another time. By the way, you can call me Xylek"

"I'm Louise," said Louise before begining to change.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" exclaimed Xylek.

"I'm changing for bed," said Louise simply.

"I'm still in the room!" yelled the Xylek.

"So? You're just a familiar," said Louise, "you're no better than a dog. Besides, you said you said you weren't human. Now wash these and have new ones ready tomorrow." she said tossing her old clothes to Xylek.

Xylek grumbled, but headed out to find a washboard and tub. As he headed down the stairs he passed a blonde boy seducing a brown haired girl.

"So lord Guiche," said the girl, "will you try my soufflé?"

"Of course Katie," said the boy, "it would be an honor."

"Do you mean that," said Katie.

"You know I cannot tell a lie to your eyes," said Guiche.

Xylek simply shrugged and headed outside. Once he had exited the castle, he took some time to admire the evening sky and it's two moons before he headed to find someone to help him was his new master's clothes.

"Excuse me," said a female voice.

Xylek turned around and saw a girl that looked a few years younger than his physical age wearing a maid outfit standing behind him.

"Oh, hello," said Xylek, "do you know where I can find a washboard, some soap and a tub of water? I need to do some laundry."

"Oh, I can help you with that," said the girl, "my name's Siesta."

"My name's Xylek," said Xylek, "it's nice to meet you."

Siesta got Xylek what he needed and they began to talk while he washed Louise's clothes.

"So what is your home like?" asked Siesta, "You don't seem to be from Tristain."

"I come from a place that is far far away," said Xylek, "a place with large cities with towers made of steel that stretch to the sky."

"So you're some kind of noble?" asked Siesta.

"No," laughed Xylek, "far from it in fact. I'm just person of average status."

Xylek took the clothes out of the wash-bin and hung them on a clothesline that Siesta had got him, "Thank you for your help. I believe I can finish up here, you should get some sleep so you're rested for your duties tomorrow."

Siesta gave him a grateful smile and headed off. Once she left, Xylek smiled and a cool breeze blew through the field and dried the clothes.

xXsceneXx

The next day, Xylek awoke Louise at dawn and (reluctantly) helped her dress for the day. They then headed out to the courtyard where tables and chairs had been set up.

"I thought you would have classes today," said Xylek.

"The students have a day off today so they can spend time with their familiars," said Louise.

"There seems to be a variety of different creatures," said Xylek, "I'm going to wander."

Before Louise could object, Xylek walked off to see some of the other familiars. He saw many creatures including: a floating eye, a blue dragon, a mole, a frog, and a large red lizard with a flame on it's tail. He was so entranced with the variety of the creatures that he didn't notice Siesta until he walked right into her. Luckily he managed to catch both her and her tray without upsetting its contents.

"Are you alright Siesta?" asked Xylek.

"Ah, yes," said Siesta, "I am alright."

"Hey!" yelled one of the nobles, "Where's my cake?"

"Coming," said Siesta.

Xylek placed his hand on her shoulder and stopped her, "I'll take care of this."

Xylek took the plate with the cake slice on it and walked over to the table with the noble who called for it. The noble happened to be Guiche and he seemed to be flirting with a new girl with blond hair in tight curls.

"Your cake," said Z, "and I'm glad you bounced back so quickly."

"What are you talking about," said Guiche in confusion.

"Well I figured you were dating the girl from last night and broke up with her which is why you're here with a different girl," said Xylek.

"Guiche, what is he talking about?" asked the blonde girl in a dangerous voice.

"Nothing Montmorency," said Guiche, "this commoner doesn't know what he's talking about."

"Don't tell me you're dating both at the same time," sighed Xylek.

"NO!" yelled Guiche, "I'm only dating Montmorency!"

*sniff*

Guiche and Montmorency turned around saw Katie standing behind them.

"Is this true lord Guiche?" said Katie with tears in her eyes, "Are you really dating Miss Montmorency?"

"W-wait, Katie, let me explain," began Guiche.

"LIAR!" cried Katie as she slapped him across the face and ran off.

Suddenly Guiche felt an evil aura.

"Guiche," said Montmorency in a dangerous voice.

"M-M-Montmorency, I can explain," said Guiche.

Montmorency grabbed a bottle of wine from a passing waiter and dumped it over Guiche's head before yelling, "Filthy two-timer," and storming off.

Xylek turned to leave but was stopped by Guiche, "Where do you think you're going, commoner?"

"I was going to head back to my master," said Xylek casually.

"I cannot forgive someone who makes girls cry!" said Guiche.

"Well, what does that have to do with me?" asked Xylek, "You're the one who made them cry."

Guiche's classmates laughed at that, causing the blond boy to become angrier.

"I challenge you to a duel!" growled Guiche, causing everyone to gasp.

"Fine," said Xylek, "name the time and place."

"Vestri Court in fifteen minutes," said Guiche.

"I'll be there," said Xylek.

Guiche walked off and Xylek was about to follow when he heard an angry shout.

"FAMILIAR!" yelled Louise, "What were you thinking accepting a duel from a noble?"

"I was thinking that I'd teach him a lesson for two-timing," said Xylek.

"Come on," said Louise as she began to lead Xylek somewhere.

"Where are we going?" asked Xylek.

"You're going to and apologize to Guiche so he'll call the duel off," said Louise.

Xylek stopped in his tracks, causing Louise to stumble, "I'm not apologizing to that brat," said Z, "he has to learn the consequences of his actions."

"But…" said Louise.

"Don't worry," said Xylek, "I don't plan on losing. Which way is Vestri Court?"

A noble boy gave Xylek some directions and he headed off to meet Guiche.

xXsceneXx

"So you came," scoffed Guiche as Xylek walked up.

"Of course," said Xylek.

"My runic name is Guiche the Bronze, therefore a bronze golem Valkyrie will be your opponent," said Guiche as he waved his rose, causing a petal to fall and a suit of bronze armor to rise up from where the petal fell.

"Good," said Xylek, "since I'm fighting a non-living opponent, I don't need to worry about killing it."

The Valkyrie rushed forward and aimed a bone shattering punch at Xylek, but Xylek sidestepped the punch and made a vertical cutting motion with his hand in the direction of the golem. The spectators felt a light breeze and the golem was bisected vertically down the middle of its body as if sliced in half by an invisible blade.

"Wh-what just happened?" exclaimed Guiche.

"I really hope that wasn't your best effort," said Xylek, "cause that was pathetic."

"I'm not done yet," said Guiche, summoning six more golems with his rose wand.

"It seems you don't learn," said Xylek.

Suddenly the wind picked up and began to whip around Xylek, rising him a few inches off the ground.

"W-wh-what are you?" gasped Guiche.

"I am the master of the winds," said Xylek as his hair turned pure white, "I am the host of the wind spirit Zephyr. I am the guardian of the elemental spirits. I am Xylek!"

Xylek raised his hand toward the Valkyries, which were standing in a group due to not being given any orders, and a tornado formed around them. Blades of wind whipped through the golems until the tornado dispersed, causing the Valkyries to fall to pieces.

"I'm used to using a sword to focus the wind, but this will do," said Xylek as the winds dispersed and his hair turned black with white streaks again, "do you yield?"

Guiche nodded furiously.

"Then I believe this duel is over," said Xylek.

Xylek turned and walked over to Louise, "I think I have some explaining to do."

**That's a wrap. I hoped you liked my new story. I will update soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Zero of the elements**

**Thank you to all that have reviewed. I will explain more about Xylek in this chapter.**

**I received a review that mentioned that Xylek should act lees like a child. My explanation for how he acts is that he's had to pretend to be 19 to hide his true age and abilities from our world for so long that he's become accustomed to acting like he's forever 19.**

**Disclaimer: Trace Carter does not own Zero no Tsukaima.**

Louise and Xylek were siting in Louise's room and the pinkette was glaring at her familiar waiting for an explanation to what happened during their duel.

"Explain," said Louise, "what are you and how were you able to use magic without a wand?"

"Let me start at the beginning," said Xylek, "in my world, there are six powers that govern all of creation. They are the elements. Earth, the ground beneath and the plants that grow from it, Fire, the blazing inferno that brings comforting warmth to all, Wind, the air we breathe, Water, the liquid of life, Ice, the cold that can heal or harm, and Lightning, the most destructive and powerful of them all. For each element, there is a being that has dominion over it. These beings are the elemental spirits. Unfortunately the spirits require a human host to serve as a conduit if they want to use their powers in the physical world. I was one of the ones chosen to host a spirit."

"You mentioned that in your fight with Guiche," said Louise.

"Yes," said Xylek, "I host within my soul the elemental spirit of wind, Zephyr, giving me dominion over the winds."

"Is that why you said you weren't completely human?" asked Louise.

"Yes," said Xylek, "when an elemental spirit bonds with the soul of a human, the human's soul is modified and his mortality is cast aside. When I said I was 900, I meant it. I can be killed, but until then, I will never physically age beyond what I am now."

"Since you can use magic, does that mean you're a noble?" asked Louise.

"No," said Xylek, "where I come from, nobility isn't defined by your magical ability. Actually, magic is a lost art and even though I know how to use it, I only know one or two spells."

"But what about your wind magic?" asked Louise.

"That wasn't magic," said Xylek, "that was my total dominion over the wind. It's one of the benefits of being the host to the spirit of wind."

"So how does one become a host to an elemental spirit?" asked Louise.

"Before I explain, I believe there is someone who should be included," said Xylek, walking to the door and opening it to reveal Siesta listening at the door, "please come in Siesta."

Siesta hurried in and stood to the side.

"Am I correct to assume that you heard everything?" asked Xylek.

Siesta nodded, "So you're not a noble, but you can use magic? Not only that, but you have a spirit within you that gives you power."

Xylek nodded, "I hope you don't think any differently of me, I'm still the same person you helped the other night."

Siesta shook her head and Xylek.

"Good," said Xylek, "now back to Louise's question, a person becomes an elemental spirit host by being chosen by a spirit through a special ritual."

"I'd like to become a host," said Louise and Siesta.

"I cannot guarantee anything," said Xylek, "but I will begin the ritual. Know this, wether this is successful or not, you will be judged and your secrets laid bare to the spirit that is judging you."

Xylek took a piece of chalk from his pocket and began drawing an elaborate and complex spell array onto the floor of Louise's room. There were many sets of runes that Louise did not recognize inscribed into the array and the completed project stretched across most of the floor. Xylek then instructed the two girls to stand in the middle of the array. Once they were standing within the array he had them cut their hands to draw blood and to have it drip onto a rune in front of them. When the blood hit the rune, the spell array and runes began to glow with a bright light that enveloped the pair.

xXsceneXx

Siesta found herself standing in a large void. Looking around, she spotted a woman wearing a crimson dress with waist length, bright, red hair and eyes facing her.

"You have a fiery spirit and a warm heart," said the woman, "I deem you worthy to hold my power."

The woman turned into a large flame that spread to fill the void and enveloped Siesta. Siesta was surprised to find that the flames didn't burn her, but instead it felt similar to the warmth of a mother's embrace. Smiling, she let the flames envelop and consume her.

xXsceneXx

Louise found herself in a similar void as Siesta.

"Welcome child of the void," said a female voice.

Louise turned and saw a petite woman wearing a golden dress with yellow eyes and neck length, blonde hair standing in the void.

"You have an energetic spirit and a volatile temper," said the woman, "not only that, but you have a destructive power stored within you waiting to be released. Child of the void, I deem you worthy to hold my power."

The woman disappears and the void filled with bolts of energy that struck Louise all at once. Louise expected pain, but the feeling was quite the opposite. The bolts felt like they completed her and they filled her with energy and vigor as the blinding energy enveloped her.

xXsceneXx

Xylek watched as the light that enveloped the two girls faded and the runes vanished into the floor. Louise now had gold eyes and blond streaks through her pink hair and Siesta now had red eyes and crimson streaks through her hair.

"Congratulations," said Xylek, "judging by your new look, you two have successfully bonded with an elemental spirit."

"New look?" said Louise, "What do you mean?"

Xylek pointed them to a full length mirror in Louise's room and the girls rushed to see what had happened to them. Upon seeing the new colors to their hair and eyes they rounded on Xylek.

"What happened to us?!" they yelled.

"Relax," said Xylek, "it's just a side-effect of the bonding, did you think I was born with white eyes and streaks through my hair?"

"I guess it's not too bad," said Siesta, "it looks kind of nice."

"Which spirits did we bond with?" asked Louise.

"Well, what did you see when you were pulled into the spell?" asked Xylek.

"I was in a large void and saw a woman that told me I deemed worthy before turning into flames that enveloped me," said Siesta.

"The same happened to me, except the woman turned into lightning," said Louise.

Xylek's eyes widened, "I seems you have bonded with the fire spirit, Pyra, Siesta, while Louise has bonded with the lightning spirit, Fulmine."

"Will you teach us how to use our powers?" asked Siesta.

"Yes," said Xylek, "meet me in the courtyard tomorrow after class and we will have your first lesson."

xXsceneXx

"Alright," said Xylek to Louise and Siesta, "to access the spirit's control over the elements, you need to reach inside oneself and find the link to the elements around you. Luckily for you, lightning and fire are the two elements that can create power from oneself. Just focus on the energy within yourself and bring it forth."

Louise and Siesta closed their eyes and focused on the new power that they felt flowing through their core.

"Now raise your hand to the heavens and let the power flow from you!" said Xylek.

Louise and Siesta pointed their hands to the sky and released blasts of lightning and flame from the palms of their hands.

"Amazing," said Siesta.

"How did we do that?" asked Louise.

"With the powers granted to you by the spirits of the elements, you can do that and much more," said Xylek, "unfortunately it will take some practice before you can effectively use the power in battle."

"That's a let down," said Siesta.

"Don't worry," said Xylek, "I will be training you."

"So what do we do first?" asked Louise.

"First, I want you to do five laps around the castle," said Xylek with a smirk.

"…EHHH?"


End file.
